My Dream, But Whose Fate?
by Nakayama.Suki
Summary: What if everything in the SK story was just a dream of a normal boy yet ended up stumbling on same characters? Will he end up with the same romantic fate with his dream's fiancee or would it be his rival brother's story? SK AU OOC YohXAnnaXHao Pls review!
1. 1: Dream to Reality

**SUMMARY: **What if everything about the shaman king story was just but a dream of a normal high school kid, then ended up stumbling on the same characters on his real life much to his surprise? Will he end up with the same romantic fate with his fiancée of the dream or would it be his rival brother's story? Totally AU & OOC YohXAnnaXHao.

**A/N:** Well, I've been an avid reader of this site and I'm pretty much of an "SK-FAN"! Anyways, I'm a newbie, ain't a rookie so puhleez... don't be harsh on me (puppy eyes .) But still, I hope this fan fic goes well. And hopefully, you guys love it. Please review each time you read. Lemme know if I had to pursue writing or not. Thanks peopz!

**DISCLAIMER: **I see people do this every time, so I think it's a routine, no? Well. Anyways. I don't own Shaman King. Period. 'Coz if I do,… well… I wonder… (confused)

* * *

><p><strong>Story Title: MY DREAM, BUT WHOSE FATE?<strong>

Chapter 1:

**DREAM TO REALITY**

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" That was definitely one hell of a scream in early morning from a brunette boy of 16 as he scuttled from his bed towards the adjacent room of his twin.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He went over and over again, who cares whether he's happy or scared, while pulling the leg of his brother attempting to arouse him from his deep slumber. "ANIKI! WAKE UP! ANIKI!" _EEEKKK….. Oopsie. I think I just ripped off his fave PJs. Gah!_

A nerve snapped. "CUT THAT CRAP, YOH!" yelled the annoyed twin while tossing his pillows unto the other half, "Quit fooling around this early if you don't wanna end up same fate with my alarm clocks!"

That silenced Yoh. Well, he really doesn't wanna end up getting stabbed a hundred times by a monstrous Hao every time the latter's slumber paradise is shattered. _Poor alarm clocks. _"Neh. Gomen, Aniki. It's just… I had this STUUUUUUPIDEST dream," Yoh said while scratching the back of his head added with his trademark grin.

Hao, who seemed wide awake now – thanks to the hysterical cries of his otouto – smirked, "I never thought there's even 'STUUUUUUPIDEST-er' THAN YOU. Hope there's such a word 'coz it really fits you, Yoh." He mocked while preparing his things for school. Yoh did the same.

Of course, Yoh basically (and foolishly) laughed at that part. _Baka! –_ Hao thought while rolling his eyeballs.

"Well," Yoh continued, "I dreamt that I KILLED you. Hehe." Hao sweatdropped.

"Now that's REALLY stupid, Yoh. I wonder from whose STUPID brain did it came from."

But Yoh, being always naïve of the harsh comments of his brother (thinking those were his sweet sides, hell knows how they'd be considered as such), continued, "We were shamans… I got a whole gang with me… And a…" he shivered with goosebumps, "a MONSTROUS fiancée? too… Blah…"

And Yoh cheerfully narrated his dream's story _(let's just say, the entire shaman king story, or probably a summary of it - it's up to you to think)_ however Hao never bothered listening at all, "…and it seems that I won against you! Hehe."

Hao just left him with a 'Whatever! The hell I care' look and went passed the tailing Yoh.

It was actually the first day of school. Everyone was excited to see the Asakura Twins – of course, being a heartthrob since gradeschool made them 'legendary'. Unfortunately, they hated it both. Too bad, in just few minutes before class, they became the talk of the society.

Altering the attention, Yoh just tattled about his dream while walking with Hao along the corridors towards their room – _That's weird for him not slacking off,_ Hao remarked nearly quite annoyed of his brother's persistence.

But before Yoh could continue with his story, Hao intercepted, "I know, Yoh. You're happy because you beat me at least for once. Too bad it was only a dream, and it can never be real. So stop babbling."

At his last words, indeed Yoh paused, yet in split-seconds, "WAHHH!"

Another nerve snapped. Hao was about to punch his brother's soul out, not until he saw a gawking Yoh with his mouth wide-open while pointing to a certain person leaning against the corridor a few meters away from them. "T-T-T-THAT'S HER!" His eyes narrowed. His face, pale.

_SLAP! _Hao finally tapped Yoh's soul out, "Don't shout! I'm just an inch away, you fool!" Then, seeing Yoh quite recovering, Hao whispered, "So, You mean she's the…" he quoted with his fingers, "'Monstrous Fiancee' in your dream?" Yoh nodded. "And the name?" the older one added.

"K-KYOUYAMA ANNA!" That caught the girl's attention. Actually, that's "everyone's" attention for that matter. Well, the blonde girl slowly walked towards the still-gaping Yoh while eyeing him with her undying death glare. Then finally – _SLAP! SLAP! _(a one-two right-left combo = K.O.)

* * *

><p>"That's why I told you, stop yapping! Give respect to the walls, Yoh. They're cracking for heaven's sake," Hao scolded his brother while assisting him in the nurse's clinic.<p>

"Bhut-I-wash-shurprished… Peophle-shcream-when-theyr-shurprished…" Yoh mumbled with his cheeks swollen thus making the words quite muffled.

"Now. Happy?" Hao asked pertaining to his brother's fated encounter with the girl of her dreams.

Yoh nodded, although attempting to grin, he just nodded. "I-wana-geth-closher-tu-her… Helph-me-outh-Aniki…" Then with his puppy eyes, Hao sighed.

"And that's what you tell me after acquiring such a face?" Then he looked at his poorly looking brother… with pity… _Oh! Scratch that! _In split seconds, he smirked and was actually gradually laughing! "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You look like a bloated mad cow stung by a million bees! AHAHAHAHA!" _Oh poor thing! Ahahaha! _

Then Yoh cried waterfalls while Hao wiped the tears from his eyes. Well, he just can't help but laugh. _Revenge is sweet! That's for my PJs, you butt-face! Ahaha! _Then he left, cowering with a stomach ache – _Curse you, Yoh, for making me laugh hell-mad like this. Sigh._

* * *

><p>"Sensei. Sumimasen."<p>

"You're late. For your first day," said the adviser as the brunette entered the room, "Name?"

"Asakura Hao." Afterwhich, he was motioned to sit in the midline row beside a familiar face. _That's the girl earlier –_ Hao thought while exchanging dull stares with the so-named-by-Yoh, Anna. Deep inside, he was thanking her for slapping his brother that hard. _Sweet._

Upon sitting, Hao introduced himself with his sweet trademark smile to the new girl seatmate, "I'm Hao Asakura, yuroshiku neh?"

Finally, she cut off the evil glare and looked away – _Ignore. Ignore. _

Hao smirked on her cool attitude.

_Wrong move._ The girl glared back – _no one dares staying alive just to laugh against a Kyouyama Anna_, she thought, fist-clenched.

Somehow, Hao seemed not to notice that, so he just went on smiling – although he was actually thinking how grateful he was to finally gain peace in mind without Yoh bothering him around and with this Anna as his seatmate who, just like him, hates talking. _Ooohhh… I love serenity._

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Nurse!" Yoh finally left the clinic and it was already "Going-home time!" Thanks for the whole-day rest; his cheeks were no longer swelling. "Wow! That girl is amazingly strong," then he grinned.<p>

Recalling the girl from his dreams, he sheepishly smiled, "She is actually prettier and cooler up-close. Hehe. I never thought her legendary fist would sting as much as this than in the dream. _Sigh._ Hope we'd be in the same class just like my dream. I really wanna know her better." And he pranced his way towards the classroom he missed to enter on his first day of school.

* * *

><p>Again, it was already dismissal so everyone rushed out of the room. However, before Hao could stand up, a voice beside him warned, "Move or die."<p>

Chills instantly ran across his spine. Then he smirked, "So you can actually talk, eh?" But deep inside, he was shivering. If Yoh's dream were real, he's gonna be dead in – he wondered – _minutes? Seconds? Or milliseconds?_ Looking around, he thought –_ Help? Anyone? Please?_

_Wrong move. _Then, the blonde immediately stood up smashing her desk. That startled the once-still-cool Hao, "You moved your lips. Now say your prayers."

He gulped, "Can we negotiate on that?" He smiled trying to please the girl.

"Strike two." Now her glare seemingly says, '_Die now before I kill you.'_ He was already profusely sweating but the blonde was still ruthlessly glaring at him.

He sighed, attempting not to lose his cool, especially not against a girl, "Can I just apologize now, and then we're quits?"

The girl's brow rose, and spoke smartly, "Do you really intend to ask my permission first before you apologize? Or you just want me to do the same and ask your permission before I kill you?"

_How cocky_ – he thought – _just like how Yoh said._ "Sorry now, Anna-san."

And the girl, seemingly quite pissed, blurted, "Do that on your knees." Then she crossed her arms waiting.

Now, Hao felt entirely humiliated. He never actually knelt in front of a girl before, but seeing that Anna's eyes stabbing him each and every glare (like how he stabs his alarm clocks each and every ring – _I wonder if it's karma_), he was left with no choice but to agree. And on bended knees – _Oh crap! This is soooooooo embarrassing. Curse you, Anna! And curse you Yoh for dragging me into this! – _he tried apologizing again but simultaneously…

A bag dropped from the classroom door…

"Aniki? Doshite?"

_Shoot. _"Yoh, it's not what you think it is." Then Hao immediately stood up thinking - _Should I really be explaining here? It's not that I'm snatching his dream girl away from him. And it's not that she's HIS girl anyway. _Apparently, seeing his younger sibling sniffed, nearly bursting into tears, Hao stammered rationalizing.

That, however, annoyed the Ice Queen. And despite the commotion between the twins, she kicked her own desk sending it in flight towards the siblings.

_CRASH!_

"ITTAI!" the brothers winced.

"Enough drama!" Then with her 1080 beads, hell knows how she could carry such long thing, she threw it around one Asakura while tugging him on ground away from the campus. "We still got business, Homo!" she muttered.

.

.

.

"ITTAI!" the boy screamed hoarsely with a choke, then pleaded, "Onegai..." hoping to be released by the burning-in-wrath Ice Queen. Too bad, he was neglected as she continued dragging the poor man, trying her best not to see her victim's face.

After his continuous begging attempts, Anna finally snapped, "URUSAI!" They were already in the middle of the bridge across the riverbank. They were alone. Thinking that this is the best place to accomplish her plan, she stopped. However, there was silence. That should be more comfortable for her; however, she felt nervous. _Why did he stopped whining?_

More annoyed of the sudden change in the atmosphere, she spoke in icy tone, "What are you doing, wimp?" But as she turned around ready to give him her legendary slap, she held back upon seeing a chibi Asakura - both eyes crossed and totally blue.

_Shoot. Wrong guy._ She immediately unfastened her beads from Yoh's body and tried waking the unconscious guy up. But to her dismay, _No Pulse, No Breathing. What to do?_

"Yoh!" the other Asakura finally arrived while panting after trailing behind them. Unfortunately, he was just indeed right in time to see his young otouto half-dead, or might be dead actually. "What the-"

Anna remained stiff, but she spoke in her calm yet cold tone, "No pulse. No breathing. He's dead."

Hao narrowed his stare unto his little brother, and with a snap, he glared back to Anna which sent chills down to her spine. Good for her poker face though, she never looked scared despite that. Hao yelled, "Do him CPR!"

She gasped. No way she'd do that. She's Kyouyama Anna after all. That will definitely blemish her wholesome identity. Hence, she refused, "You're the twin. YOU do it."

Now, it's Hao's turn to gasp. No way he could also possibly do that. _Man! That sucks! No way to Twincest!_ Then to Anna, "YOU do it! Who strangled him to death anyway?"

"It's not strangle. It's called DRAGGING," she emphasized the last word assuring herself (and Hao) that it was not her fault. "And to think, it is HIS fault for letting himself choke while I was dragging him." The she scoffed. "Anyways, it's not my loss though. Pretty sure he's already brain dead after you took a lot of minutes arguing against me. Now it's you're fault that he's sure to die."

Hao, who finally realized how many minutes he spent arguing with a nonsense girl, dashed towards Yoh's side quite hesitating. _Oh crap! As if I had a choice!_ Then he started doing chest compressions, and was about to perform mouth-to-mouth not until...

_THUD! BOOM! CLASH! BAM! SMACK!_

Yoh coughed up and gasped for air.

Hao plainly stared in disbelief.

Anna shrugged, "Geez! You're both disgusting!" Anyways, thanks to Anna's random kicks and punches that Yoh finally regained back his life - or would he rather wished he just stayed dead?

...for since the day the two met her, their life eventually turned upside down waiting for a detour at the downward-end of the slope.

_"She's beyond extraordinary,"_ the twins chorused wryly in their thoughts.

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So watcha say? I just wanna know if I can continue or what. Please encourage me to write. Please. I dunno but I just felt like I'm a really bad writer that's why I recently quit from our pub. Huhu. (Tissues please) :(

Lift my spirits up or crash me down, it's up to your reviews.

But I do really love Shaman King especially YohXAnnaXHao tandems! Wee. I often wonder to whom Anna will end up with in this story. Hmmm? Mind helping? Hehe. Thanks ahead, guys. And if you're disappointed, HONTONI GOMENASAI! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ONEGAISHIMASU! Domo Arigatou! \m/


	2. 2: The Fated Meeting

**A/N: **Hey, here's the next chap. I'm still feeling down in writing so sorry if it took me days to update. (And I also re-read SK manga so it took me some time too. Gomenasai! =P) If not for one review, I wouldn't have continued. Hehe. Thanks for inspiring me though. Wee. So please leave some words. Puhleez (puppy-eyes). Hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER:** People do this so I'm doing it too! :) I don't own Mankin (bow). =P

* * *

><p><strong>STORY TITLE: MY DREAM, BUT WHOSE FATE?<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

**THE FATED MEETING**

Tic-tac-tic-tac…

The two brothers stared lazily on the old grandfather clock as it struck on 6 o'clock. Hao was on the couch while Yoh was on the mat, while fronting their masked father in a boring expression. They just got home, and yet here they are meeting their father after five years being away from their hometown Izumo.

"I am STILL waiting for your reply," Mikihisa finally spoke after 10 minutes of standing beside the antique clock.

Hao simpered, "Sheesh. Old man. You still do stuff like that? For heaven's sake, you can no longer see arranged marriages in our generation. It's only good for geezers like you."

"AH!" the other twin yapped.

"Yoh! I already said stop doing that," Hao flinched while Yoh just grinned apologizing.

Kinda enlightened, Yoh suddenly spoke, "Neh… Otou-san, if you're saying we're going to meet our fiancée…" then facing Hao, he continued, "then, Aniki, it must be same with my dream! Remember?"

"Oh, great. That dream again, huh. Can't you determine which is real and which is your stupid fantasy?" Hao said neglecting his brother and was about to refuse their father's offer; however, seeing Yoh's eyes sparkling while daydreaming, he just simply sighed, "Fine."

Immediately, Yoh hopped from his seat screaming hurrays and yahoos while running around the corners of the sala.

Then it was fixed. Yoh cheerfully prepared the rooms upstairs for the girls to stay. And after some dusting, the doorbell rang.

Yoh beamed, "Maybe, it's Anna!" Then he rushed downstairs for the door.

"Yeah, whatever. As if that were true. It's just plain coincidence, otouto." Hao said disagreeing as he stood to open the door. Although he was nearest – since he remained on the couch brushing the strands of his hair while his twin cleaned upstairs – Yoh unexpectedly raced against him.

To his surprise, the younger twin already held the knob with his right hand while the other gestured a V-sign claiming victory. "Wow. You're fast," Hao commented in disbelief.

And in opening the door…

"GAAAHHHH!" the two winced after a heavy load of suitcases piled up on their bodies. They fell on the floor, of course.

"Take these to my room and get us dinner. Make sure not to scratch it, or else," the woman's voice commanded boldly. That sent the boys chills.

Although Yoh expected this happening, he was still stupefied by the boldness of the blonde gal. Whereas, his older twin gaped overwhelmingly surprised compared to his twin, "Masaka," he muttered.

Unluckily, the blonde heard him and glared, "So you're defying the orders of your queen?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?" Both guys stumbled on ground.

Hao, regaining his composure, finally stood up while tidying his clothes, then his hair, "Sorry about that reaction. It's just that this isn't YOUR place to begin with, so you can't boss us around. You're standing inside the territory of the Asakura's, FYI."

"Neh, Anna, Aniki's right," Yoh intercepted, grinning foolishly, then to Hao, "but Aniki, they're the guests so I guess it's fine not to give them troubles in their first stay, right?"

Hao just shrugged while the other boy took the bags with him. However, another shadow behind Anna caught his attention. He blinked his eyes staring intently, thinking whether he was actually seeing it, or just imagining – _'Is that a ghost?'_ he thought.

Anna raised an eyebrow after noticing him and finally spoke to the pink-haired girl behind her, "Tamao, stop hiding from my back before I try scraping out this idiot's eyes."

The girl and Yoh sweatdropped, while the former quickly followed Anna's command and immediately bowed while introducing herself hurriedly, "KONBANWA-MINNA-I'M-TAMAMURA-TAMAO-YUROSHIKU-ONEGAISHIMASU!" Then she panted still bowing low.

Yoh chuckled, "Hehe. You don't have to rush. Nice to meet you. I'm Asakura Yoh, and this is my twin, Hao. Hope you enjoy your stay. I'll take your bags upstairs then you can wait at the dining room for the meals, okay?"

Tamao raised her head and saw Yoh grinning. She blushed then bowed nervously, "ARIGATO-GOZAIMASHITA-YOH-SAMA!"

"Enough honorifics. Those words you just said," Anna then spoke to Yoh, "I like it. The way you welcome your guests. You sure will fit for my inn-business."

"HEHHHHH?" the other three reacted.

* * *

><p>Everybody is up and ready for class in Shinra High.<p>

"Hey! Asakuras! What's with those deep circles?" mocked by Oyamada Manta, their class representive, while pertaining to the twins' exhausted expression and heavy-looking eyebags.

They just replied with a sigh then stared on the newbie's seat on Hao's left. It was empty – probably because she accompanied Tamao to her new classroom two year levels under them.

Yoh tapped his brother gently on his back as he was seated just behind Hao. "Neh… Aniki, I told you my dream was right," he asserted.

Suddenly, Yoh held back, sweating upon seeing Hao's dark flaring aura as he spoke grimly, "Then you actually admit now that it's your entire fault huh, Otouto?" Then the latter glared at the frightened twin with burning eyes, "If not for your dream coming true, this nightmare isn't happening to us now. Right… Yoh?"

_Oh no! It's Dark Hao, –_ Yoh sweatdropped. Then he responded while scratching the back of his head, "Everything will work out, neh, Aniki? Hehe."

Surprisingly, an overwhelming shadow stood right in front of them with the deadliest glare they had ever seen. Then, it spoke with the iciest tone and arms crossed, "Why? Is there something not working out well?"

The two guys froze and simultaneously shook their heads to a big no-no.

* * *

><p>The classes finally dismissed.<p>

"Anna," Yoh called her attention, "wanna walk back home with us?"

But as expected, he was replied with a simple snob. Anna frigidly went out first leaving the twins behind. Despite the agreement of choosing her future husband among the two boys, still she was too close-minded in feeling and showing her emotions. So, she really doesn't mind whether she gets along with them or not.

As she paved her way outside the school gates, a pair of golden eyes caught her peripheral eyes' attention – but she didn't bother at all. Not until a voice spoke, "Pretending not to see me, Kyouyama Anna?"

She halted, "Do idiots really gather here to bug me?"

"That's sharp tongue you got there, Woman." Suddenly, he pulled something from somewhere (again, hell knows where he tends to hide it), "But not as sharp as my kwan-dao!" And in a snap, he thrusted his spear unto the unarmed Anna, who successfully evaded it, thanks to Yoh pulling her back.

"Daijobu, Anna?" Yoh asked worriedly. Anna just nodded.

"What are you up to…" Hao asked and then sneered, "Tao Ren? Do you know its cowardice for a man to fight a woman?"

"Tch. WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COWARD?" Then the Chinese lad dashed towards the long-haired brunette. Fortunately…

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? WEAPONS AND RIOTS ARE PROHIBITED IN SCHOOL!" screamed the guard.

"Kisama!" Ren stopped his attack with the spear an inch on Hao's shocked face. Then he kept his kwan-dao and sprinted away from the site, "We'll finish this soon, Asakuras! I, Tao Ren, will never lose!"

* * *

><p>"Are you recovered now, Anna?" Yoh asked her while offering a cup of tea to the shocked girl. They finally reached home after being tagged by the cops. Good thing they were able to get rid of them somehow.<p>

"Un," Anna bluntly replied while curling herself on the wooden chair.

Then Yoh chuckled and spoke innocently, "This is the first I saw you scared, Anna. You've acted so strong just yesterday when we first met. I never thought you're also soft like this."

_Wrong move._ Anna glared terrifyingly.

Yoh stammered, "Ah… Hehe. Y-you really look cool with that, Anna."

"I just felt insulted, Yoh. Don't you think?" Anna confronted him.

Yoh wavered. "Ano… Gomene, Anna. That's not what I was thinking. I actually mean it. Really!" he insisted.

"You REALLY mean that you insulted me, huh?" she stabbed him with her glares.

He nervously shook his head, "I mean, I REALLY like the cool Anna." Then he gulped.

Anna plainly scoffed. That actually annoyed her. She hated it when people admire her despite the fact that she's doing something undeniably UN-admirable. However, for the mean time, she disregarded thought and took the cup of tea which Yoh left on the table, "I'll take this since you saved me back there. And also for calming me down a bit."

_Was that her 'thank you'?_ – Yoh kept this question to himself, since deep in her eyes he can see the honesty itself – although it didn't match her poker-face and cold actions.

Finally, the girl got hold of herself as she returned to her icy-state. "Who's that freak by the way?" She took a sip of the tea.

"Well, he's-"

"Tao Ren," the Chinese guy reappeared, sitting gallantly on the window, "The sole heir of the Tao clan with the ultimate goal – to crush the Asakuras."

"WAAHHHH! How'd you get there, Ren?" Yoh screamed in surprise.

"Duh? The window's open, Baka!" replied him with his tongari growing inch by inch aiming to the shaking Yoh's face.

Yoh froze so Anna spoke in his place, "Move away before you kill him. It seems your shark-fin's sharper than your spear."

"WHAT SHARK-FIN YOU'RE SAYING?" Ren raged in anger and was about to pull his spear, not until a strong grip stopped him from behind.

"That weapon's too dangerous, you know," Hao intercepted.

But Ren's anger was stronger against Hao, thus pushing the Asakura away smashing his head unto the wall. _HAO! _– Anna screamed to herself worriedly.

Then, with his momentum, he immediately pulled his kwan-dao and pointed it towards the stationary Anna. Luckily, Yoh stepped in between getting himself hurt instead, "YOH!" Anna cried. Good thing, Ren held back and barely grazed the face of the other twin.

Tamao, at the same time, arrived, catching the deadly scene in front her. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed, "A KILLER!"

"Heh," Ren, "The other girl's here, huh? Lucky." Then he immediately dashed towards the new girl, but to his surprise. _BAM!_"What the-!" A snowboard smacked his face flat. "Kisama! Who threw that?"

"I did!" The brave girl stood with both arms on her hips, "How dare you try to hurt my classmate?"

"PIRIKA! THAT'S MY SNOWBOARD!" Another voice interrupted. Both had blue hair and wore bandannas with similar tribal markings to each other.

"Gomen, Horo-nii. That was kinda handy, you see."

Seeing himself in such disadvantageous state, he screeched, "KUSO!" Then swiftly scurried out of the house, leaving the others sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yoh winced after each gentle touch of the cotton wisp Anna patted on his cheek while attempting some first-aid after the previous ambush.<p>

Anna glared and kicked Yoh's right shin soullessly. Yoh trembled while holding on his leg. "Now, does your cheek still hurt, Asakura Yoh?"

Yoh grimaced while thinking, _If not for the leg pain, I can't overlook the wound on my face. Sigh._

"Complain or die?" Then she went over in cleansing the wound more gently.

Yoh silenced while staring at Anna's focused face – _Kawaii! _Actually, he was quite surprised after that since despite this lady's cold nature, she was able to care this much. Although harsh, she was actually worried inside. "Neh, Anna. Thanks for worrying. It's nice to know you're not actually heartless, see?" Then he gave off his trademark grin.

That caught Anna off-guard. She felt warmed and flustered – _No way! There's no way I'm showing off an emotion now! This is wrong!_ So, negating her previous caring actions, she hastily patted his wound and harshly bandaged it with a strip, leaving Yoh yelped in pain.

"ITTAI!"

"Now? Is that heart-FULL?" Then she left outside stomping her foot hard. Upon slamming the doors closed, Anna unexpectedly, caught Hao eavesdropping behind the sliding door. "Hao."

He smiled calmly in reply, "Sorry. My bad. I didn't intend to spy on you. I just wanna talk with my brother about-"

"How's your head?" Anna cut in, which surprised Hao.

Then he smirked, "Worry on yourself, not me." He waited for a response, but Anna just remained still, "That must really be terrifying for you. Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't be harmed, Anna."

Now, she smirked, "Of course. It's your job. I'm the queen after all." Then she left.

Opening the sliding door, Hao entered to his brother's room. "Cocky is she?" Hao asked pertaining to the Ice queen.

Yoh wondered, "Cocky? I think it's courage."

"I hate to admit this but even she is one delicate clam. Such hard shell covers the delicate, yet beautiful pearl of her heart."

"What figure of speech you had, Aniki. Hehe."

Hao smirked, "I think you're getting a rival in your dream now, little brother."

Yoh grinned, "Everything will surely work out, Aniki. Besides, she's my dream's fiancée after all. I'll surely make it in reality too."

"Let's see about it then." Then both exchanged looks in agreement, and then laughed hard.

After some time, "Well, Yoh. It seems we're both masochists here, what you think?"

"Well, that's Anna for us. Hehe." Then, Hao stood up. "Where you going, Aniki?" the younger one wondered.

"I'm preparing the room for Tamao's friends. I let them stay tonight," he paused, "Tamao's still part of the deal, remember? We can't just leave her that way."

Yoh nodded.

* * *

><p>It was already near midnight and everyone was asleep. However, Anna could hardly wink after the events on that day. Not only she was worried of the sudden Tao's ambush, but she was bothered most by the kindness the twins showed her earlier.<p>

_For sure they hated my bossiness but why are they acting like that? I hate it! And I hate myself more for caring that much. Damn that Ren Tao. If not because of his stupid appearances, this'll never happen. They'll surely go easy on me after seeing me cower in fear like that. Darn!_

She stood up, left her room, and headed to the kitchen.

"It's already late night, don't you think, Anna?"

She turned around and gawked in surprise, "T-Tao?"

He nodded while opening the fridge and taking a bottle of milk.

Anna's brow rose, "Feeling at home?"

"Not really. I'm in enemy's ground, remember?" Then he gulped the milk whole.

The blonde girl slightly trembled but eventually gathered up her courage to speak against this dangerous man fronting him. Still, with a blunt face – a face not showing even a hint of fright – she spoke, "What's your aim?"

He scoffed, "You." And in less than a blink, Anna blacked-out.

* * *

><p>Tzuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wonder what happened? And why the hell is Ren the anatagonist? Hah! I don't know either so, mind going on reading so you'd know later. Hehe. I also love Ren especially when he gets too hard like that. Leave comments if you have positive an violent reactions out there. I'm forever willing… Hehe. And yeah, this is more of YohXAnnaXHao but I'm trying to put in some other characters 'coz I don't wanna make this story plain and blunt – you know.

If you're disappointed - HONTONI GOMENASAI! Please help me improve with your reviews ONEGAI!

And for those interested and quite satisfied - DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Thanks, guys! Love yah all! I'll give my best - pwamiz! :)


	3. 3: Let Me Go

**A/N: **Action-scenes included (though not well-appreciated 'coz I'm bad in stuffs like that). Gomen. (-.-)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING. That's why it's called Fanfic, isn't it? :)

* * *

><p><strong>STORY TITLE: MY DREAM, BUT WHOSE FATE?<strong>

**_...Recap..._**

_She stood up, left her room, and headed to the kitchen._

_"It's already late night, don't you think, Anna?"_

_She turned around and gawked in surprise, "T-Tao?"_

_He nodded while opening the fridge and taking a bottle of milk._

_Anna's brow rose, "Feeling at home?"_

_"Not really. I'm in enemy's ground, remember?" Then he gulped the milk whole._

_The blonde girl slightly trembled but eventually gathered up her courage to speak against this dangerous man fronting him. Still, with a blunt face – a face not showing even a hint of fright – she spoke, "What's your aim?"_

_He scoffed, "You." And in less than a blink, Anna blacked-out._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Let Me Go**

It was another school day and, as usual, both Yoh and Hao slacked under the massive cherry blossom tree some part within the campus. And as agreed, they both skipped.

"Neh, Aniki. I wonder if Anna's fine. She's been locking herself up. Do you think she's mad at me?" Yoh worried as he laid his back against the visible roots of the tree.

"Yeah. Then she took your milk as a hostage," Hao mocked while gazing emptily on the horizon.

Beyond their knowledge, the poor girl was actually not locking herself up; rather she was locked up by someone in someplace else.

* * *

><p>"Kisama!" And instantly, he slashed the gigantic tree vertically in half. "What's taking the Asakuras long?" the Chinese lad grumbled somewhat losing his temper.<p>

"Bocchama…" the boy's warden hoped to calm his master down, "You can't cut all these forest trees every time you get mad. Your sister will definitely be upset."

That eventually stopped Ren's brutality – Yeah, someone can actually stop his ruthless action, thanks to his pacifier, Tao Jun.

Then to the finally awake Anna, he growled, "YOU!"

"What?" replied her with the usual blunt tone. Then she flinched – _What a headache. _Surveying her surroundings, he found herself bound by chains around her frail body. She was tied around a large gingko tree, all extremities totally restrained. Aside from the pointy-head, there were three other persons. One huge armoured guy, one blonde man in white with his significantly heavy dark eyebags, and a pretty blonde lady dressed in pale pink.

"You're finally awake, huh."

She smirked, "Suits you well," she paused. But seeing Ren's confused reaction, she clarified, "I mean, this Baka-game suits you well."

He snapped but then, he tried remaining calm, "I'm not wasting my energy arguing against you, Kyouyama. Better for me to preserve all of these energies for the Asakuras."

She smirked again causing Ren's pointy grew up another inch. "You really think they'd come after me?"

He scowled, "Of course, 'coz either one of them shall be your fiancé."

She smirked again, and of course, that added up another inch on the villain's tongari, "Idiots."

Ren finally snapped. But when he was about to thrust his spear to the restrained lady, a hand caught his weapon midway. "You should at least pay some respect to women, Renny."

"Stop calling me that!" he bellowed, with eyes stabbing and his tongari growing. "Kuso!" Then he pulled his weapon back and sat above one of the logs he previously cut.

To Anna, the green-haired lady spoke with fan covering her mouth, "Forgive my sweet little brother for his indecency, Kyouyama-san."

"You call that sweet?" Anna exclaimed in shock but she was responded with mere smiles as the lady left them together with her bodyguard.

* * *

><p>"Yoh-sama! Hao-sama!" a panting voice disturbed the brothers' morning slumber. They were still lying under the gigantic Sakura tree not until Tamao frantically rushed towards them.<p>

"Calm down, Tamao," comforted Hao while assisting the breathless girl towards them.

"Here," she handed her phone to the eldest, appearing anxious and quite sobbing. "It's an MMS from Anna."

"What about Anna?" Yoh stood up feeling uneasy after seeing such expression from Tamao's face. He hurriedly went to Hao's side and look unto the video. Both gasped in horror.

_**(A/N: italicized words from the video)**_

_Focused on the lens was a blonde-haired girl glaring madly while being entirely chained unto a large forest tree. "Cut this crap, Sharkhead! Let me go or else!"_

_The voice (who held the camera) spoke, "Oi, Kyouyama. Be careful of your words before I get a little fatal on you."_

"_Give my phone back!" the girl insisted but the guy voice chuckled hysterically unto the flustered chick._

_Then he cleared his throat, "Not until we get to the exciting part, right, Anna?"_

_Her eyes narrowed upon feeling something cold against her abdomen. She looked down, it was a scalpel. Anna was still wearing her nightclothes – a pair of green silky sleeveless top and trousers – thus, providing an easier access for the knife. She paled._

"Oh my God!" Hao and Yoh jaw-dropped.

_Then the guy from her side who held the scalpel spoke mischievously, "Don't move a lot 'coz my dear Eliza's trying to learn from Surgery 101, okay?"_

"_What the-" the girl simpered but then, "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Blood gradually dripped as it flowed down along her thighs._

"ANNA!" Yoh no longer finished the video and rushed hurriedly outside. Hao followed after returning the phone to Tamao.

"Which way to go, Yoh?" Hao asked his brother as they sprinted instinctively outside the campus without even knowing where the entire event actually occurred. Yoh remained silent, not until they reach the exact spot of their princess – thanks to the younger twin's keen intuitive senses.

"Oh. You're late," Ren simpered.

Yoh neglected him and was about to dash towards Anna, but he was blocked by the big guy, "Not so fast, Master Yoh."

The worried lad glanced at Anna. Her head was low, appearing weak and frail, considering the gush of blood from her abdomen. "Get outta my way, Bason. Don't let me hurt you," Yoh warned with flashing eyes glaring in despair. However, the guard remained steadfast which intensified Yoh's anger, "I said, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" And impulsively, he hopped up and blew a heavy jab on his face.

Unfortunately, Bason was just bigger – and stronger. With the rod part of his kwan-dao, he pushed Yoh away causing him to hit the ground.

"Yoh!" Hao wailed in rush towards his brother. Then to the villain, "You're way too much, Ren!" Both twins were visibly angry which, apparently, excited the laughing Ren.

"Hahaha! Stop fooling around Asakuras! I'm Tao Ren who is destined to eliminate you all!" Then with the tip of his Hou-Rai-Ken, he dashed and aimed towards the twins – luckily, Hao managed to carry his brother up and jumped away to avoid the attack.

"Thanks, Aniki," Yoh muttered while gaining his balance after his fall.

Amidst the tension, an impish voice spoke from a distance, "Now, let's see where the intestines go."

"AAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!" Anna screamed while tears overflowed from her constricted eyes. Then she whimpered feebly, "tasukete…" and fainted.

"STOP IT! REN!" Yoh's voice demanded as he sprinted towards the snickering Tao. However, unarmed as he was, the Chinese sword easily deflected his attack and later on received a painful beating from the foe.

Hao simultaneously charged against Ren aiming to save his brother; unluckily, Bason stepped in hindering the way of the brunette by throwing a hard punch unto the boy's gut causing him to cower in pain.

Disadvantage was evident to the Asakura twins – in strength, power, number, and armory. After some time of desperate attempts from the two…

_BAM! SLASH!_ _CRACK… CRACK… _And the chains unbound the unconscious princess while the lunatic doctor stumbled on ground. To everyone's surprise, a silver-haired samurai appeared in front of them as he neared towards Anna while checking her pulse, "She's still good, Yoh-dono, Hao-dono."

Deranged, Ren screamed, "Who are you to disrupt our banquet?"

"I'm Amidamaru, chief-lieutenant of the Asakuras. And I'm here to stop your insanity, Tao!" And in the whip of his Harusame, Bason tumbled while Ren's sword flew away from his grip. "Surrender now, Tao Ren," he advised while pointing the tip of his sword unto opponent's forehead.

Ren, bluntly scoffed; then he warded off his enemy's blade with his pointed tongari (yeah, it's sharp), and jumped away from the scene. "You'll regret all of these, Asakuras!" and he vanished.

Afterwhich, both Hao and Yoh scampered towards Anna.

"Daijoubu, Anna?" Yoh said while assisting Anna's head while Hao checked her wound, "How is it, Aniki?"

"It seems deep. I'm not too sure. Let's bring him to the doctor."

Instantly, the unconscious doctor stood up after calling him with his profession, "I'm Dr. Faust, at your service. I'll gladly assist her to her recovery."

"EHHHHH?" both twins reacted.

Hao immediately pushed the man away, "We need decent doctors. Not some psycho." The two siblings were about to carry Anna, however, she winced in pain. Subsequently, blood oozed more from her belly.

"If you move her about, the blood will keep on gushing out. And the forest is too deep. We need to give her some first aid at least. Rest assured I'll do her no harm since you earned my respect for beating the Tao," reassured Faust as he signalled his wife to send him his kit.

Hao was about to refuse but Yoh held him back while saying, "I think he's right, Aniki."

"But he almost killed her!" the elder one resisted.

Yoh cut in, "Everything will be alright." Then he gave off a faint smile while staring worriedly onto how Faust stopped Anna's bleeding.

* * *

><p>The next day, at the Asakura residence…<p>

"Yoh! Hao! Would you mind explaining why the hell this lunatic is inside the house?" Anna shouted while pointing her finger unto the eating Faust. Then she flinched while holding against her tummy.

"Anna…" Yoh instantly stood up from his seat and tried calming her, "please relax first. You were just able to rest for a day. You're not totally recovered yet. Besides, it was Faust who helped you back there and-"

"Help me DIE out there, you mean? He and that shark-head tried to kill me, FYI, Yoh!" Then to Hao, "And you. Teach your brother not to fool around with people! Sheesh!" Then she winced again.

Hao helped his otouto out while calling Anna's name worriedly. He extended his arms to assist her with her staggering gait, but then she slapped Hao's hands away, "Don't touch me!" Then she turned her back against them and spoke gloomily, "Every time I'm with you, I feel so weak and harmed. So please… Leave me alone!" then she ambled shakily to the stairs.

The two brunettes gloomed with their heads low and bangs covering their eyes. During the entire meal, both guys were silent. Tamao, at the same time, was saddened for the two guys' feelings. She was aware that despite herself being included in the marriage agreement, she could never get hold of even a single piece of the twins' heart. She already knew that if they were to choose between them, 'Anna' will be their most definite answer – _and I'm too way off the league_, she concluded to herself.

'_Miss Anna should thank them at least for saving her life. She should have known how the twins nearly died unarmed from battle just because of her.' – _Tamao thought while heaving a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh. Why did I agreed on this anyway?" Anna irritably murmured while inwardly complaining about the marriage agreement. She started packing up her things while planning to leave the Asakuras and return to her hometown, Aomori.<p>

She clothed up to her favourite black dress and tidied her hair with the red bandanna. Afterwhich, she headed out still wobbling while carrying her suitcases downstairs. The others caught her act, and darted immediately to block her path.

Yoh and Hao snatched both her luggage as they chorused, "Where are you going?"

Anna returned them a glare. _Slap! Slap! _The twins winced while she retrieved her things and walked out straight away.

Hao gripped her arm tightly, waiting for her to respond, but she coldly replied, "Let me go."

He tightened for a few minutes but later gave up upon seeing Anna remained still. He just sighed, releasing her. But still, she faced away and bluntly said, "Ittekimasu."

"You're still coming back, neh, Anna?" Yoh asked hopefully but he was just replied with a snob and the girl left just in time for a taxi to stop.

The others remained stiff. They never saw this coming – and it was only three days. _Only three days!_ - being with Anna. The worst is – they were already starting to get used to the girl's presence despite her attitude. The already liked her. And yet, she already left.

Yoh broke the silence as he bowed with his bangs down, "Tell me, Aniki. Anna will come back, right?"

There was silence. Nobody knows what Anna's thinking anyway.

They just stood there – regretting and blaming themselves for the loss. _What now?_

Then Tamao butted-in quite worried, "Kino-sama will definitely be upset. Anna was personally and adamantly picked by her. I wonder how she would react on this."

That stirred up the two siblings while mouthing OMGs with eyes bulging.

* * *

><p>Anna awaited for her train at the station. She touched her wound. Looking at her palm, she grimaced – <em>Blood. Shoot.<em> She surely strained herself with the weight of her luggage. Good thing, she's wearing black that time.

Surprisingly, beside her stood a guy in black coat and yellow scarf. To her dismay, it was the same old guy. "You can't kidnap me in front of this people, Tao Ren," she opened first.

He smirked, "You're right." Silence swarmed for a minute, then he broke it, "You're doing the right thing, Kyouyama." He was pertaining to her departure away from Tokyo.

"Of course. I'm always right," she replied cockily. Then on her shoulders, she stared to him with her death glare and added, "Now leave or die."

Ren felt infuriated of her guts but he managed to stay calm, "You're not scared of me now."

She looked straight upon seeing the Aomori train drove in front of them. Then she replied, "I'm getting used to it."

He smirked, "That's better. So, can I do it again?"

She quietly stepped forward to the entrance while Ren followed her with his stare. Before the door closed, she turned around facing him and left her ought-to-be last words, "I already cut my ties with the Asakuras, so do THAT to them and leave me alone."

He turned back and scoffed.

* * *

><p>Ten-minutes later after Anna left the household, a sudden telephone call jerked the entire group. The twins sweatdropped while exchanging glances with each other.<p>

Faust, who was nearest the phone, answered it while nodding. Then he handed it to the Asakuras, "For the twins."

Yoh pushed Hao, "Answer it, Aniki."

Hao pushed Yoh, "No. You do it."

Then they kept in pushing each other towards the phone obviously scared of the caller. After squabbling, they eventually agreed to face it together. Yoh's right ear and Hao's left shared the phone which they held in between. "Hello?" they chorused.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHY DID YOU LET ANNA LEAVE? WHO ARE YOU TO DISOBEY ME? YOU'VE BEEN SLACKING OFF AGAIN? BAKA!" Both boys stumbled on ground as their grandmother Kino seemed to appear from the phone's receiver while screaming aloud just enough to let their earwax drop.

"Hehe. You're so fast, Obachan," Yoh spoke up sheepishly grinning unto the phone, "Well, she just left ten minutes ago."

Hao tended his aching ear, then asked, "So, Anna called you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" she went on yelling and scolding them, "AMIDAMARU TOLD ME EVERYTHING! YOU ARE DEFINITELY A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! HAO! YOH!"

"Gomene, Obachan. So, Amidamaru is spying on us outside, eh?"

"Sorry, too, Granny. We promise to bring her back," Hao added.

"OF COURSE! YOU SHOULD! AND DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP GETTING PLAYED BY THAT TAO-KID! YOU'RE AN ASAKURA! REMEMBER THAT! DON'T SHOW ME YOUR FACES WITHOUT THAT ANNA! GOT IT? AND MAKE SURE DO IT FAST!" And _BAM! Beep. Beep. Beep._ The caller hung up while Hao and Yoh sighed in relief.

After few moments of recovery, Hao asked Tamao about the possible places Anna might stay.

The pink-haired girl thought for a moment, "Well. I don't know much of her. You see, she's too aloof so we really don't talk that much. But, Mikihisa-sensei once said that Anna was a stray cat and Kino-san tended her when she was staying in Aomori where she trained her to be the best student suited for the Asakura clan."

"Well, that means we're heading to Aomori!" Yoh exclaimed livening up the group with him.

"Then we'll retrieve, Anna," Hao agreed.

Tamao smiled faintly but deep inside, she felt distant. _Tamao no baka! _– she ridiculed herself, thinking why did she ever helped them despite knowing that Anna is her rival. _Is this what you call martyrdom? Why Anna? _

* * *

><p>"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Anna sneezed again while wondering – '<em>It's not even cold today. I wonder if someone's talking behind my back now.' <em>"ACHOO!"

* * *

><p>Tzuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Umm… Is it getting too tragic? I wonder. But I really hoped SK went that way – yeah, the part where Manta was held captive by Faust – I mean, it should be Anna right? And Yoh goes after her like a knight in shining armor. Oohhh… Sweet. Hehe. Anyways, if you feel something Not-So-Right in this fanfic, please feel free to leave reviews.

To those disappointed – GOMENASAI! And tell me what should I improve please.

To those quite satisfied – ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! I'll definitely work my hardest next time.

Laters! ^_^


	4. 4: The Return

**A/N:** It's been a long time! Gomene, minna, for the SOOOO-late update! Pupu~! (~o~) I finished first my other fanfic entitled **SK SWITCH**, so it took me some time to update **MDBWF **[I should've chosen a simpler title next time! Nyaa~! But since this has already started, gotta stick to it 'til the end. (`_')] **Please be patient enough to read! Then, REVIEW!** Hehe. Arigato! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>STORY TITLE: MY DREAM, BUT WHOSE FATE?<strong>

**Chapter 4:**

**The Return**

Hours after, she woke up. Despite her firmness, she could never sustain keeping her eyes wide open after such a long travel. Moreover, the consistency of the darkness through the tunnel burdened her eyes. She yawned. _Good thing no one sat beside me_, she thought. Then, looking around, she frowned in confusion. That was when she realized one strange thing – _Why am I alone? _– Or it would be more precise to say that there were two of them, the driver and her.

"Aomori?"

That was the first word she uttered upon stepping foot on this ground. After five years being away, of course, she felt nostalgic. It was here when her sensei, Kino, introduced the realities and beauty of life. But contrarily, to her, it was more of a suffering than delight. Especially now… that everything beyond her vision, was nothing but whole wide, wilderness. _What's going on here?_

She walked further, still wondering what happened to the lively hometown she left five years ago, and was half-delighted-half-annoyed to see a signpost saying, "McDonnel's 2kms ahead". _That's too far away! _Knowing she had no other choice, she tugged her luggage towards the direction of the arrow, but she flinched, "Aargh!" thinking either her stitch re-opened or her tummy's having fun eating its own.

She finally reached that food shop, panting, one hand on the luggage, and another on her gut. Traveling for hours with an empty stomach was like hell of course – her tummy's been protesting from starvation. Think of anything worst – she still had her freshly stitched cut. 'Worstest' is (if that word actually existed), her tummy's been bleeding for hours. And the food shop was a hell-walk two kilometres away! _'Shoot! I really need a break,' _she thought.

"Ah! Beautiful Miss Traveller, welcome to the Best Place for travellers in town! McDonnel's Fastfood!" greeted the tall waiter with a funny hairstyle as he led her inside, assisting her with the baggage. He pulled her a seat and asked, "What would you like, Pretty Miss? I'm Ryu at your service!" and winked.

She sat down, quite relieved, obviously tired, nauseous, in pain, and hungry. "Café au lait, please." Of course, that's the only way to soothe herself –a cup of coffee, nothing else. "Add a spoonful of salt to it," she further demanded.

The waiter's smile twitched, "I'm sorry, Miss, but we only serve cola at this hour. Would that be fine?"

Her nerve snapped. She furiously stood up ready to complain but, "Sheesh!" she winced, while cowering in pain.

"Are you alright, Miss?" the waiter assisted her back to sit.

But her vision and thoughts narrowed. Weakly she uttered, "Get me my coffee, or die?" that last word, emphasized with a death glare.

"Right away!" the waiter blurted as chills ran through his spine. He immediately dashed towards their kitchen and returned instantly with a cup of coffee at hand. "Here's your order, Ma'am!" He wiped off the sweat dribbling from his forehead, while the other hand serve her drink. "I already added salt to it," he smiled nervously while she took a sip.

Closing her eyes, she felt quite relieved. The waiter, however, remained still beside the table, waiting for her to say thanks at least. But instead, she bluntly commented, "This doesn't taste good." He shattered.

"You got quite some guts for a teenage girl, huh?" A blonde guy with glasses intercepted from a crowd of nine sitting behind her. "Arrogance is a detestable vice. You should learn to express some gratitude for those who assisted you."

She closed her eyes, while occasionally taking sips, savouring the relaxing warmth flowing from her throat down her intestines. She winced, then replied calmly to the other guy aiming to divert her attention from the pain, "Still pretending to be righteous, Marco?"

The glasses-guy squinted, trying to discern the lady's identity – '_Who is she?'_ he thought.

"Ah! Anna!" the green-haired boy exclaimed, breaking the silence, "How have you been?"

"Oh. If it isn't Lyserg." She rolled her eyeballs away. There's not even a spark of interest, though it wasn't really new to her. He was actually one of those hundreds of people she wished not to encounter in Aomori. Unlucky for her, she guessed. Annoyed of that fact, she took her last sip from the drink, left a bill on the table, then hauled her luggage outside.

"Halt, I said!" Marco pulled her arm back. She flinched, with the sudden stretch, but was left unnoticed. "I don't know whether you and Lyserg were childhood friends or sweethearts in the past, but you can't get away just because you know somebody from us! And why do you know me?"

That switched-on her death glare, "Leave me alone, or die?" Then, the mighty Marco backed away from fear.

"Anna… Hmm... Kyouyama Anna, right?" a lady's voice cut in. She introduced herself, "I'm Jeanne, the protector of justice. I know you so well, Kyouyama-san, even if you parted from the mountains long ago. Your ill-disposed aura seemed to remain up 'til now, even after all these years. You are still the history's Kyouyama after all."

"So that was it! You must have deliberately used your evil powers to know my name, didn't you?" Marco spoke.

Anna plainly shrugged. Moments later, a despising atmosphere clouded inside the shop. Dreadful stares surrounded her. Vile reactions swarmed after hearing the name 'Kyouyama'. Of course, it was a cursed identity since time immemorial – and that's the part of her memory she wished to forget. Too late, though.

"Kyouyama? Wasn't that the line of witches who resided in Mt. Osorezan?" one customer asked.

"Yeah. Wasn't that the reason why this land is now cursed?" asked another, until someone approved, another seconded, and the rest followed like buzzing bees in the area.

Instinct tells her to run off, but Anna was never that kind of girl. She always faced things head on. Fortunately, Lyserg shielded her and defended, "But, Mistress Jeanne. That myth is long gone. I witnessed it all since childhood! Anna is a normal kid, just like us. She is not a witch!"

The silver-haired gal sobbed, "O heavens, forgive Lyserg for he doesn't know what he's doing!" Then to the green-headed guy, she spoke, "The demons wear disguises to trick frail human hearts, Lyserg. Thou shan't be fooled."

And as gullible as Lyserg was – his worst weakness, however – he nodded reluctantly towards his so-called goddess. "I'm sorry, Anna," he stepped away while looking at her with eyes of pity, he mumbled, "I shouldn't have let you entranced me. It must be…" he paused, looking away. Then with hints of hesitance, he uttered, "I won't be manipulated by your witchcraft, Anna."

She smirked. "Tch. As simpleton as always, Lyserg. You never changed. Relying on others. Tch. Only sissies do that." Lyserg scowled in contempt, not to her but to himself. Maybe that was one of the reasons why she left him alone, he thought. He was a coward after all.

Shifting her focus away, she grumbled, "What the hell. Why does everyone gather to bug me around?" Gradually, her vision narrowed, but she stubbornly walked on, staggering.

"A-Anna?" Lyserg worried.

She flinched, still walking. "D-Don't bother me. I-I just want to res-" But then her legs gave off and her sight blacked-out.

"ANNAAAA!" – was, however, the last thing she heard before totally passing-out.

* * *

><p>"WHOAAAAA! AOMORI!" Yoh exclaimed in excitement upon arrival. "WHOAAAAAA!"<p>

Hao followed behind his sibling. Irritated, he lectured at the barking Yoh, "Stop acting as if it's your first time, _Otouto_. You're embarrassing. Geez."

"What? But this **IS** my first time," the younger one grinned sheepishly, thus deserving a big whack from the _aniki_.

"At least be decent enough to act normal, _baka!_" Hao shrugged, while pulling up the neck-collar of the _chibi_-Yoh single-handedly.

"_Fufuuuuu~!"_ The younger one pouted, "But there's no other people around so why bother getting embarrassed? Besides, this is my first time to see a place like this!" He broke off from his brother's clutches, grinning, "This place is so cool! And quiet!" Then shouted, "HELLOOOOO!" and was delighted enough to hear his voice echoing back.

Hao shook his head, "Geez. You still don't get it, huh?"

"_Nani_?" Yoh gave off a quizzical look.

Hao crossed his arms, and then scowled while one hand cupped his chin in deep thought. "This is Aomori. Anna's hometown. But it doesn't look like a town, much more a home. It is deserted, Yoh."

The short-haired one finally grasped the thought and wondered as well while looking at the broad wilderness.

Silence.

.

.

.

Then, _GROOOOWLLLL…!_

Hearing that, the older twin's stomach also replied. _GROOOWWWLLL…!_ After staring at each other's awkward expressions, they both laughed. "_Mah!_ I'm hungry to think! Let's search for food first, _Aniki_!"

They agreed to stroll away and search for the nearest food stall. Lucky enough, they saw the sign post saying "McDonnell's 2kms ahead."

Squinting far away, Yoh pointed towards the direction of the arrow, "Can you see something from there, _Aniki_?" He was near-sighted though, contrary to his older brother who could clearly see from afar. But then, he still refused to wear glasses, thinking that those were uncool to pair up with his headphones.

Hao sighed and glanced towards the direction his _otouto_ was pointing at. "I can see something. Not sure if that's it."

"That must be it!" he replied with determination, "I really wanna rest soon. Hehe."

As they got nearer, Hao noticed a crowd gathering from afar. He wondered asking Yoh whether gangs were common in Aomori. But, of course, he doesn't have a clue 'coz he had never been there nor did he researched the place earlier.

Hao squinted more and noticed a familiar figure from the distance. As they got nearer and nearer, his vision apparently appeared clearer. Realizing it, he screamed…

"ANNAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Apparently, from a mountain not afar…<p>

"Tch. Seems like I can't let you off that easily huh?" and he hopped on his horse and galloped away.

* * *

><p>tsuzuku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think I should try writing shorter chaps from here on. Then it won't be much of an eyesore and I could update real fast! Hehe. I really regret why I started out with long chaps on the previous three. But past is past. Gotta do my best next time! Yey! (^o^)

To **yehey**-_sama_, _arigato gozaimashita_! Thanks for the advice… I thought using ALLCAPS gonna make it stand out, but – _pfft_ – Suki no baka. Haha! ;P – _Mada mada dane_! (-o-) _Yoshi! Ganbarimasu! _And also... Remind me if it's too much OOC and you hated it that way, 'coz I'll try my hardest to stick with the original characters. (But that would be harder if its an AU-fanfic) So if you might, please bear with it. (^_^)

**Please be patient enough to read, and most importantly…**

**LEAVE REVIEWS ONEGAI…! Domo! (^o^)/ /**


End file.
